


Defied

by OikawaDork



Series: Teiko Training Camp [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sharing a Bed, Training Camp, kinda OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OikawaDork/pseuds/OikawaDork
Summary: "Tetsuya, why are you here?""I asked Kise-kun to switch rooms with me. So I'm here"If Kise was there he would probably say Kuroko forced him instead of asked
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Series: Teiko Training Camp [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765042
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Defied

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how should I put tags but they are on a training camp. Maybe I'll make a series about it
> 
> Akashi's just annoyed of Kuroko continuously defying him XD

Akashi entered the room after planning some strategies for their basketball game with Midorima. They are currently on a training camp and it's needed to share a room with another teammate. Akashi was expecting an overly hyper blonde to be in the room. As soon as he got there he wasn't expecting a light blue haired boy sitting on the edge of the bed

"Tetsuya, why are you here?" 

"Are you not happy to see me Akashi-kun?" Akashi raised his eyebrow at him. Kuroko must be messing around

"Ryouta is supposed to be here" Akashi said avoiding the question Kuroko threw at him

"I asked Kise-kun to switch rooms with me. So I'm here" If only Kise was there he would probably say he was forced instead of he was asked

"You know that the coach already assigned us who'll be our roommate and that's final. You know you can't switch with him right?" Kuroko sigh as the captain gaze at him with an expectant look

"It's not like the coach will get really mad. Besides, I don't want Kise-kun be with you alone" Kuroko stated confusing Akashi

"And why is that Tetsuya?"

"That means Kise-kun will have an alone time with you. You do know that I like you Akashi-kun" Kuroko said as something in his eyes glint dangerously

"I've already told you that I cannot return your feelings as I am not interested in this so called love. I have better things to do and focused on" Akashi explained in an absolute tone. Sighing, Kuroko lift his feet up and pull himself back to properly position himself on the bed

"Alright, then get on the bed Akashi-kun. I'm sure you're tired so come here" Kuroko said as he pat the empty space beside him. Akashi furrowed his eyebrows while walking towards the bluenette

"No, follow the rules and bring Ryouta back here" Akashi demanded while Kuroko pouts a little

"Do you like him better than me Akashi-kun? You know he could be noisy and loud right?" Kuroko said tilting his head a little while having a slight smug look when Akashi rolled his eyes

"It's not because of that" Kuroko noticed the slight irritation in Akashi's voice and smirk slightly 

"Listen to me Tetsuya, everything I said is right and absolute" Akashi said as he narrowed his eyes

"I will not bring Kise-kun here" Kuroko said playfully which irritates the redhead

"Are you defying me Tetsuya?" Akashi asked with a threatening tone

"Yes" Kuroko said simply and there was a tick mark on Akashi's forehead already. He immediately calm himself down 

"Since you're here already I will only allow this just once. Tomorrow, I want everything back to normal and have my supposed to be roommate here" Akashi said in a demanding tone 

"Alright Akashi-kun. Now come and rest already" Kuroko said innocently which Akashi found it fake and stare at him suspiciously

"Don't try anything stupid" He said before laying on the bed beside Kuroko, one ruler apart

"Why would I do something stupid?" Kuroko asked and Akashi could feel his grin even if he was facing the opposite direction

"Go to sleep Tetsuya" Akashi said before closing his eyes

After a long moment of silence and Akashi was ready to fall asleep, an arm snakes around his body. He immediately opened his eyes again. Akashi could also feel the breathing of the other on his neck. Turning to face the bluenette, Akashi glared at the sleeping figure before removing his arms around his waist. Kuroko's eyes fluttered open. Light blue orbs look at him innocently

"Don't do that" Akashi said sternly before turning back to face the opposite direction

"I just wanted to embrace Akashi-kun. If you don't want that then face me while you're sleeping instead" Akashi sigh and ignored the other

"Hmm facing me is better. You should face me"

"And why should I oblige?"

"Face me or I'll make you" Kuroko said, his grin getting wider

"As if you can. I'm ordering you to stop this instance before I smack you out of this bed" Akashi said growing more annoyed 

"I'm sorry but I'll have to defy you again Akashi-kun" The redhead was suddenly moved, making him face Kuroko not giving him the chance to protest

"What the hell are you doing?" Akashi said through gritted teeth, already losing his patience

"I told you, I'll have to defy you again" The slight smirk on Kuroko's face makes him want to kick him out of the bed

"You know the consequences of your obedience right? Tetsuya?"

"I don't really mind. At least tonight's moments will be interesting" Kuroko said that somehow sends bad feelings for the redhead

"What do you mean—" Akashi was cut off when a pair of lips crash against his own. It was sweet. Kuroko feels how soft Akashi's lips are. Savoring every second. Akashi couldn't react at all as he was already mesmerized by the kiss. Soon, the kiss got sloppy and Kuroko was forcing his tongue inside the other's mouth. It was getting a little steamy and Akashi was starting to lose some oxygen. He pushes the bluenette off to breathe properly. Akashi's face was so red and Kuroko is looking too smug at him

"I.. hate you.." Akashi replied while panting. Kuroko only gave him a deceptively sweet smile 

"No you don't. Hate is a strong word" Kuroko said and dive into another kiss giving Akashi no chance of responding. This time Akashi immediately push him off

"Stop it Tetsuya. Do you really want me to quadruple your training tomorrow?" Akashi said while glaring at him 

"I don't mind. It's worth it though. If I can defy you tonight then I can defy you anytime" No one in Akashi's life dared to even speak like that in front of him. Akashi was getting annoyed every second while staring at Kuroko's smug expression. He badly wanted to kick him off the bed for stealing his first kiss

"Admit it, you secretly like this don't you Akashi-kun?" Kuroko said while getting on top of him. There's no way in hell that Akashi would admit it out loud but Kuroko was a pretty good kisser

"I am not interested in this kind of things so get off right now or I'll kick you for real" 

"No need for that Akashi-kun. I'll be gentle don't worry, and you'll get interested the further we do it" Kuroko said and witnessed how Akashi blushed again

'Damn you! I'm not letting you take my virginity away' 

Meanwhile, on the outside of the room, there stood Kise and Aomine. The two were there for almost three minutes trying to listen to what Akashi and Kuroko are doing

"I bet those two are having sex already—Ow!" Aomine rub the spot that was hit while glaring at the blonde

"Don't say those words Aominecchi! They're not going to do it, Akashicchi won't allow such kind of thing!" Kise defended earning an eye roll from Aomine

"Except if he had already fallen into Tetsu's trap"

"Akashicchi never fail!"

"Geez don't be too loud" 

They suddenly heard footsteps inside the room walking closer. Aomine and Kise panics

"Shit now this is your fault. Hurry up we're leaving—" It's too late for them as the door opens and revealed an annoyed redhead

"What are you two doing in front of the door? I can't sleep properly because of your voices" Akashi asked with a raised eyebrow. Aomine and Kise gulped, although they're taller than Akashi the couldn't help but feel small while they're trapped under Akashi's demanding gaze

"Ah hehe nothing, it's nothing–ssu!" Kise tried convincing his captain but the redhead isn't convinced in a slightest way

"Daiki and Ryouta, your training is doubled for tomorrow" Akashi saw how they were about to contrast and immediately interrupts. "No objections, my words are absolute. Got it?" 

The two only nodded in response and headed to their room while Akashi closed the door with a sigh of exasperation. Suddenly, a hand slip under his t-shirt and lips are pressed against his neck

"Tetsuya, do you want me to give you a lot of exhausting excercises tomorrow and forbid you from taking a rest tomorrow?" Akashi asked slightly glaring at the bluenette

"I don't mind.." Kuroko said idly before attempting to kiss Akashi's soft lips again only to be hit on the guts

**Author's Note:**

> Woops~


End file.
